


Shotgunning

by kieranlikesplants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Cannabis, DNF, Drug Use, Drugs, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Make Out Session, Shotgunning, Stoned, Weed, dreamnotfound, high dream, high george, it is entirely consensual, its hot, make out, nothing past making out, they are dating, they get high and make out, they had a discussion before hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieranlikesplants/pseuds/kieranlikesplants
Summary: George and Dream get stoned, and decide to revel in each other to pass the time.I do not ship the irl people, just the online personas.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george, clay/georgenotfound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Shotgunning

_ Inhale... _

He feels the hair brush against his forehead, feels a warm presence next to him, feels his lungs burn.

_ Hold... _

The presence beside him shifts, creating a feeling of static where the fabric of the hoodie he’s wearing brushes against his arm. His left thigh buzzes with the friction as the warm figure shifts, sitting up and to attention.

“Dream,” He rasps, breath threatening to rush out of his numb lips with the whisper. 

“ Mmh ,” He hears, distantly yet so close he can feel the rush of air from the other’s nose, against his cheek. 

His eyes are closed, feeling his pupil run against the inside of his eyelid. Feels the pressure as he allows the world to crumble away around him as he stares ahead into nothing, then he realises his eyes are still closed.

They open as his lungs scream, as he sees Dream to his left. He looks to the other, eyes half-closed and glossed with a fog so pleasant as they both move into  each other's space further.

He closes his eyes again, the sensation of his pupils against his inner eyelid is quickly overcome by the feather-light lashes that brush his upper cheek, the weight gripping his wrist as he feels himself  enveloped by the other’s heat, weight of another body resting on his left side, another  warmth brushing his right cheek, feels it burn and buzz with the warmth.

_ Exhale... _

He breathes out in a sigh, feeling his lips open, softly coming into contact with Dream’s.

The hand that brushed his cheek rests there, a thumb moving against the cheekbone, before running to the back of his head, threading through the undercut and igniting it as he goes.

The lips go from colliding to pressed against each other swiftly, before they part – only to be chased, the burning contact sought by both parties as smoke leaks from one mouth into the other.

_ Inhale... _

“Mm,” He moans, feeling his lungs deflate as new air enters him. He grounds himself to the lips on his, the warmth against his side and the hand on his cheek. “ Dr’m , nh..” His words swallowed by the other as the kiss becomes sloppier, open mouthed. 

_ Exhale... _

He feels the air before he smells the smoke coming from Dream’s nose, so close to his own. He catches what he can, aware that the effects are likely gone by now. He reaches a deadweight hand of his own to cradle the wrist resting against his chest. 

He squeezes lightly, backing off from the kiss, pecking the lips against his a few times, before leaning back into the couch  altogether , revelling in the same friction supplied buzz that he had felt from his hoodie fabric only a few minutes ago. He allows his senses to swallow him as he sees Dream holding a flame to something to his left, closing his eyes and sinking into the feelings surrounding him.


End file.
